


Aftermath

by Megara_The_Jedi_14



Category: Sweet Magnolias (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara_The_Jedi_14/pseuds/Megara_The_Jedi_14
Summary: What would happen if Annie was in the car accident in the season finale? Will Ty realize his feelings?
Relationships: Annie Sullivan/Ty Townsend
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @theteambrallie on Tumblr for helping me wis this! They wrote the beginning of this story!

Sitting in the waiting room was torture for Ty Townsend. He couldn’t get the images of Kyle and Annie, all bloody, out of his head. The thought of losing either one of them had become his worst nightmare. He didn’t know what he’d do with if that nightmare became a reality. 

Ty had a million thoughts running through his head. He couldn’t help but blame himself for everything that happened tonight. He wouldn’t blame his parents or Annie’s parents if they blamed him too. It’s what he deserved. This was indeed his fault no one could convince him otherwise. 

Ty looked around the waiting room and noticed that everyone that had arrived at the hospital waiting to hear news about two of the most important people in life had gone elsewhere. 

The “what if he lost either one of them” thoughts started to consume the eldest Townsend kid. He was trying to be strong for his parents, Kyle, but most importantly, Annie. But he just couldn’t do it anymore. 

He began to cry because there was nothing he could do. For the first time in Ty’s life, he was at a loss. He couldn’t fix this. Nothing he did or say would stop this nightmare.  
“Oh, Ty, they’re going to be fine.” Maddie, Ty’s mom, consoled him. 

Ty’s tears began to stream down his face. “It’s all my fault, Mom. It’s all my fault.”

Maddie hugged her son. “No, it’s not, sweetie.”

“I should’ve stopped them from getting in the car. I should’ve stopped Annie from following Kyle.” Ty separated himself from his mom’s grasp and stood up. “If me and Annie hadn’t of fought, we would’ve still been talking, and we both could’ve stopped Kyle from taking off.”

“Should of, would of, could of. In the end, there are several things that could have made what happened different.” Maddie stated as she stood up to follow Ty. “Why were you and Annie fighting?”

Ty took a deep breath in order to try and stop his tears. “You remember the night of the fundraiser and the spa opening, the one that Annie drank at?”

“Yeah.” Maddie responded.

“Well, when I took her home and helped her out with texting her mom, she kissed me and sent me a voice message, telling me how much she liked it,” Ty paused to let that information sink in. “Last week, I was asking Gabe for help with how to deal with everything and Jackson took my phone and shared the voice message to the whole team. Someone let Annie know, I think it was Simon, and we had a huge argument where she told me that the kiss meant nothing.”

Maddie gave her son a smile smile, sensing there was more, “And how did you feel after she said that?”

“I was upset,” Ty whispered. “I felt as if she took every possibility of us happening and threw it out the door.”

“Is that why you went to prom with CeCe? To get Annie out of your mind?” Maddie asked.

Ty nodded his head. “And she was there! I could’t keep my eyes off of her, she was so beautiful.” 

There was a moment of silence between mother and son. Maddie was waiting for Ty to realize something big, while Ty was wondering why he was upset after the argument. 

Then it hit him.

“I like Annie.” Ty said bluntly. His mom didn’t respond when he looked at her.

“I like Annie” Ty grinned. 

“It seems like it.” Maddie smiled at the thought of her son in love with her friend’s daughter.

The it hit him, he couldn’t spring this information on Annie. Not just yet, anyway. He needed to be smart about his actions for once when it came to Annie. He needed to talk to her and only her this time. And if he had to go to someone for advice, he would make that decision when he came to that bridge.

“Mom, I want to thank you for helping me come to my senses.” Ty looked at the doors where the doctors haven’t come through yet with news. “I need to talk to Annie, but when I’m ready.” 

Maddie hugged her son and looked at the doors as well, hoping that both Kyle and Annie were going to be okay


End file.
